


Helpers

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 09:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "hey I know this may sound weird but I was thinking that in the new Tinkerbell movie, Secret of the Wings, that they had snow fairies. So I was wondering if someone could do a crossover where the fairies are the seasonal spirits helpers, like they are the ones who give the fairies life after the babies first laugh and the dust just gives them a body.So could someone write it like the other guardians find out about Jack’s helpers because he can’t make it frost and snow everywhere when it is winter, or could you write it where Jack checks up on his fairies every 100 years and there is a spell he know that can make him their size when he visits.Bonus + 10: Since Jack visits every 100 years the winter fairies through some type of party to prepare for his arrival and since Tinkerbell’s sister is a winter fairy she is invited.Bonus+100: Jack brings the Guardians with him on the visit"I didn’t have this prompt in front of me when I wrote this fill, and that’s going to be pretty obvious. Basically, what I wrote was Jack revealing he has fairy helpers to Toothiana, and where he thinks they come from.





	Helpers

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 8/29/2014.

“When I found the first one, I didn’t know what she was,” Jack says. He and Tooth stand a little way back from the two much smaller beings introducing themselves to each other: one, Baby Tooth; the other, a fairy shining in white and blue that Jack had called Snowflake. “I mean, sure, in general, I knew she was a fairy, but I didn’t know what it meant. It was nice having her around, though, even if I couldn’t understand her, then.”  
  
“Do you know what she–they?–are and what they mean now?” Tooth asks. “You know you might have mentioned them earlier.”  
  
Jack laughs. “Well, to be honest, I didn’t even start to understand until after I met you. That’s why I didn’t mention them right away.”  
  
“And so what do you understand about them, now?” Tooth prompts.  
  
The two fairies race each other around the airy chamber, showing off every flying trick they know. The blue and white fairy’s insect wings catch the light with the hardness of ice rather than Baby Tooth’s insect iridescence.  
  
“They’re not exactly independent–I mean, they almost are, but they all began as parts of me. I realized that when I watched you and your fairies, and I figured it had to be the same for me. And I started thinking–each time I found a new fairy, it was always after I had been feeling a certain way–it’s hard to describe, but something sort of like I  _was_  the winter, rather than someone causing a few snow showers here and there. And then I’d find a fairy and I’d feel more like myself again. Okay, saying it out loud sounds pretty strange. Is it like that for you?”  
  
“You know, I have so many now that it’s hard to tell.” Tooth looks off into the distance for a moment or two, not absentmindedly, but seeming to focus on something very far away. “But there are always enough to keep track of all the memories.” She pauses again, and in the silence she and Jack can hear the two fairies chirping at each other. “You know, I don’t notice any difference in how I feel before I meet new fairies, now, but they are a part of me.”  
  
“That’s a lot of you out there in the world, then,” Jack says with lightness that sounds a little forced.  
  
“Yes, it is,” says Tooth. “I doubt I’d fit into myself if I had to be all alone. Do you know how many fairies you have, Jack?”  
  
“A couple hundred,” Jack answers. “They don’t all look like Snowflake, though.”  
  
“I suppose it’s different for each of us.” Tooth smiles–it’s even harder not to smile around Jack and one of his fairies than Jack alone. “I mean, look at North and his elves! That’s something that’s always surprised me about him. And Bunny has the eggs, of course."   
  
"What about Sandy?”  
  
“Sandy doesn’t have any,” Tooth says. “Neither does Pitch, for that matter. The nightmares don’t count, they’re created and destroyed too easily.”  
  
“They could have them, though, right?”  
  
“Oh, yes.” Tooth’s tail and crest fluff slightly. She doubts Jack will notice or take her meaning. “Probably far more than any of us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> bowlingforgerbils said: It’s not often a prompt catches me off guard for originality. I like what you did with it!
> 
> datenshi-no-hime reblogged this from gretchensinister and added: Headcannon accepted!


End file.
